By any chance sometime in the future
by JolinarJackson
Summary: A wedding, a rose and, maybe, a promise.  Jack/Ianto


**By any chance sometime in the future**

_Word Count:_1.936

_Summary: _A wedding, a rose and, maybe, a promise.

_Characters: _Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Brenda Williams, Mary Cooper

_Pairing:_ Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys (hinted)

_Rating:_ R_  
Spoiler: Something borrowed  
Setting:_ Season 2 - during and after _Something borrowed__  
Warnings: _Slash and mushiness_  
Author's Note:_ Written for the weekly challenge on redisourcolor. Answer to prompt _#004 – Weddings_. Using the phrase _"We are not having anything pink in this event"_ (or a variation) and the words _ice, roses_ and _lightning_. Oddly enough, I had difficulties to work with the word _ice_. My solution might not be the most elegant one.

_Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Torchwood_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

"That's been long enough don't you think?"

"They should really start to show some manners."

"I don't think that they're aware of how inappropriate this is."

"Gwen, did you know about that?"

Gwen and Rhys' mothers, for once agreeing. Jack couldn't care less but they were making Ianto nervous and Jack could feel the other man getting ready to step away from him. He tightened his hold on Ianto's hand and settled his arm around his lover's hips. "Don't," he whispered. "Listen to the music, not them." He nuzzled Ianto's cheek. "Dance with me."

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_ started to play and Jack smiled at Ianto before resting his cheek in the soft dark hair again. The room was crowded. After the Nostrovite had been dealt with, Gwen and Rhys' wedding was promising to become a success. Everyone was chatting, dancing and having a good time. Tosh was outside with Owen, preparing the Retcon. Gwen and Rhys were sitting with their parents, watching Jack and Ianto sway to the music. Many eyes were on them. Jack didn't care but he felt Ianto's tense posture and knew that this couldn't be easy for him. It had been roughly fifteen minutes since Ianto had asked Jack to dance and the captain could feel the self-confidence draining out of the younger man the longer Mary and Brenda's voices could be heard over the slow song. Ianto leant is forehead against Jack's shoulder, hiding his face. Jack kissed his temple in reassurance. "I wish I could keep dancing with you the whole night."

"Really?" Ianto asked and looked into Jack's eyes, a smile on his lips.

Jack nodded. "I like dancing. It's romantic."

"We are romantic?"

"Yeah, darling," Jack grinned. "In case you haven't noticed, you're the only one I'm dating. No one else."

"Don't call me 'darling'," Ianto answered. "It reminds me of _Peter Pan_. I hate that book."

"I'd rather kiss you," Jack agreed, catching Ianto's lips with his own. There was the sound of two individual gasps and Jack opened his eyes while deepening the kiss. He winked at the two mothers and then concentrated on Ianto. He pulled him closer and slid a hand into Ianto's hair before he broke the kiss and looked into his lover's dazed eyes. "Okay, now I want to go home," Jack panted. His eyes caught Owen waving and nodding. "Perfect timing. Let's get this over with."

XXX

Ianto sighed tiredly and got under the covers of his bed. He considered loosing the pajama trousers for a moment but then decided to keep them. Jack liked to undress him during their foreplay.

It was late.

They had retconned the wedding guests carefully, making sure that they had in fact forgotten everything that had happened throughout the day before triggering just enough of their memory to remember the ceremony. By the time they got home, Ianto was exhausted. He knew that Jack wasn't ready to go to sleep yet and thus glad that they'd been given a free day tomorrow. Jack was monitoring the Rift via his wristband but Tosh didn't expect any activities in the next twelve hours. Jack strolled into Ianto's bedroom, only wearing a grin and his dark red pajama trousers.

They were a bit long, sitting deliciously low on his hips.

Ianto knew that Jack was only wearing them for his benefit. Usually, he was going to bed naked. But since Ianto had told Jack how good the pants would look on him after finding them in the captain's closet, Jack made sure to indulge his younger lover. Jack's grin widened and Ianto looked at him curiously. "What?" he asked.

Jack crawled onto the bed and under the covers, still grinning. He settled between Ianto's legs.

Ianto bent his knees, cradling Jack between them. "What are you grinning about?"

Jack reached back, tugging something from the back of his pants. Ianto shook his head. "No, I told you once, I'm not going to tell you again. We are not using the Eye-5 lenses."

Ever since they had found the contact lenses that were able to record what their owner was seeing, Jack was obsessed by them. And even though Ianto was willing to go along with the many kinks Jack wanted to try out in the bedroom, he was refusing to use the lenses. He'd never liked the thought of seeing himself on screen, his insecurities getting the better of him every time a camera was headed his way – home movies, recordings of the school plays he'd participated in as a kid and Lisa's passion for recording their everyday life had always made Ianto uncomfortable. Taping him and Jack having sex took the awkwardness to a whole new level. Worst thing was, that he couldn't even use their absence from the Hub as an excuse not to do it. Jack could access their computer system with his wristband and establish a connection between their database and the lenses. He was carrying around the lenses with him for two weeks now.

Ianto was too exhausted to get into that argument again – if Jack wouldn't let the topic go within the next few minutes, Ianto was likely to agree.

But Jack wasn't holding the lenses in his hand, instead he presented him with a pink rose. Its stem was short so Ianto assumed that Jack had snatched it from one of the small bouquets decorating the tables. "For you, darling."

Ianto's legs squeezed Jack's body gently. "Don't call me that. I feel like I'm Wendy."

"Let me be your Peter."

Ianto laughed.

"I'll stop calling you 'darling' if we use the lenses."

Ianto shrugged, not agreeing but not telling Jack 'no' again either. He took the rose. "Thank you."

"Romantic, right?" Jack asked. Rain started to tap against the window.

"Right," Ianto answered. He fingered the pink petals while Jack slid his arms around Ianto's chest, pressing their bodies together. Ianto spread his legs further. Then he reached out for his bedside table and switched off the light. His bedroom was now illuminated by the faint light of the street lamps. He couldn't make out Jack's face but he could see the captain as a dark shadow pinning him to the bed. Jack's skin was warm against Ianto's bare chest and he breathed in the pheromones surrounding the captain. Thunder was rolling over the city.

Jack kissed Ianto's collar bone. He took the rose from Ianto's fingers and put it on the bedside table. "Kiss me." A whisper, barely loud enough for Ianto to hear him. Ianto buried his hands in Jack's hair and obeyed, moaning when Jack adjusted his position to align their bodies. "Are you happy?" Jack asked suddenly. Ianto saw his face briefly when lightning lit up his bedroom. Jack looked serious and Ianto assumed that he'd planned to ask him that for a while.

"Yes," he answered, "of course."

Jack cupped his cheek with one hand. "Then why did you ask me to dance tonight? In front of everyone."

Thunder rumbled and Ianto felt as if a bucket of ice water had been emptied on him. He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind. I … you agreed and …"

"No, no, no. Sh." Jack dropped a kiss on his lips. Lightning showed Jack smiling and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you've always been so private about us. What changed?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. He closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He brushed through Ianto's hair tenderly.

Ianto swallowed and was glad for the almost-darkness in his bedroom. It made him feel less vulnerable. "You were dancing with Gwen."

"So?"

Ianto avoided looking in Jack's direction, dragging a hand from Jack's elbow to his shoulder in one long caress. "I was jealous."

Jack giggled. Owen wouldn't believe Ianto, but Jack – strong, brave, gorgeous and utterly masculine Jack – giggled when he felt flattered. And it was an adorable giggle too.

"And …" Ianto looked out into the thunderstorm, blinking against lightning blinding him. "It's the wedding, okay? It was the first wedding I've been to since I was eighteen and I didn't have anyone to dance with at that time. Now …"

"You have me and I danced with the bride instead," Jack nodded, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"I wanted everyone to know."

"It worked."

Ianto blushed, remembering the whispered conversations and the guests staring at them.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be more open about us?"

Ianto shrugged.

"I want you to be happy," Jack said. "You have to tell me what you want for yourself … for us."

"I didn't think you'd want us to be so official."

Jack sighed. "That's why you have to tell me. I do enjoy that kind of relationship, you know. Dating, dancing and letting everyone know."

"I didn't know that. You never said so."

"Well, I didn't have anyone I wanted to date for a long time." He kissed Ianto's nose. "That changed."

"Wow," Ianto said, choking on emotion. "Next thing I know you're proposing."

"Who knows?" Jack answered. "I was married once. Maybe I want to be again."

"Now you are kidding me."

Jack shrugged. "I didn't say that I want to marry you right now." He watched the lightning being reflected in Ianto's bright eyes. "Maybe sometime in the future."

Ianto blushed and smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Jack's lips touched Ianto's tenderly. Then he pressed their foreheads together and they looked at each other whenever the echoes of lightning filtered into the room. Ianto grinned, feeling giddy all of a sudden and, oddly enough, excited. As if they had just promised each other something. A future. Jack sighed happily and nuzzled Ianto's neck.

Ianto wrapped dark strands of hair around his fingers, staring at the ceiling. He laughed softly and Jack raised his head to look questioningly at him. Ianto rolled his eyes. "If we, by any chance not now but sometime in the future, get married, promise me that we won't have anything pink in it."

Jack laughed. "Why would we have anything pink?"

Ianto took the rose and held it between them. "There were red roses, white roses … you snatched one of the pink ones. I assume you like the color." He let the rose fall to floor. "Plus, Rhiannon, my sister, she loves pink."

"Well, it's our wedding, not hers."

"She'll take control, like, completely."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. He didn't let him see how much it meant to him that Ianto was talking about their future. He'd wanted to step up their relationship for a while, but Ianto had always been so insecure as soon as they were out in the open. Jack couldn't blame him. This century was so prude. Homosexuality was frowned upon even though the gay rights were becoming more of a topic.

"She'll adore you," Ianto said suddenly. Jack kissed him again, gently at first, then letting more of his passion show. Ianto moaned, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist. One of his hands slid down Jack's back, under his pajama bottoms.

Jack refused to give up the discussion they were having for over two weeks now and it seemed as if he'd finally found a way to convince Ianto. "Oh, darling!" he grinned. "Right there."

Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, giving in. "For God's sake, Jack, get the Eye-5s."

Jack whooped his triumph and leaped out of the bed to his coat. This was going to be an interesting night.

END

06/10


End file.
